


Consequences

by babayaga888



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, don't take it too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babayaga888/pseuds/babayaga888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you there will be consequences!"<br/>Nacho grabbed Saul's wrists. He held them together with one hand and wrapped Saul's tie around with the other.</p><p>Short chapters about the developing of a rather unlikely relationship between Saul and Nacho. Starts shortly after Saul got Nacho out of custody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nacho is horny

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the talk between Saul and Nacho in 'Hero'. I hope you don't mind that I'm calling him Saul here and not Jimmy. I like Saul better and the names don't really matter in this story cause it's mostly pwp and fluff.

 

"I told you there will be consequences!"

Nacho grabbed Saul's wrists. He held them together with one hand and wrapped Saul's tie around with the other.

"You're tying me up with my own tie?" Saul said, getting really nervous now. He would have tried to get away but Nacho had him cornered between the file cabinet and the wall, holding him there with the weight of his body.

"Hot, huh?" Nacho threw him a look and tightened the knot with a start.

Saul flinched. "What?" he asked confused.

Nacho lifted Saul's hands over his head and pressed them against the wall. Saul swallowed. What was the guy up to?

"Listen, Nacho," he tried desperately once more, "like I said before I didn't warn them and I don't know - "

"Shut up," Nacho growled. He was so close Saul could smell his perfume. Of course it was some expensive macho gangster shit he was wearing. Nacho eyed him up and down with a look Saul didn't know what to make of - actually he didn't want to make anything of it because it was really scary.

Suddenly Nacho's hand was down on his thigh somewhere and his breath quickened - not necessarily due to sexual excitement. Nevertheless a smug smirk appeared on Nacho's face and he moved his hand upwards. Saul held his breath. "What the fuck - " he began but Nacho squeezed his wrists together in a painful way and he broke off.

"I told you to shut up," Nacho reminded him. "I guess you're wondering what this is all about," he continued in a low, velvety voice that caused the hair on the back of Saul's neck to stand up. Saul opened his mouth and closed it again under Nacho's warning gaze, swallowing the words.

"I'll tell you what I want." Nacho leaned in close. "I wanna hear you beg," he purred somewhere near Saul's ear.

Saul closed his eyes, he began to sweat. "Please, I - " He stopped and tensed because Nacho's hand came to rest in a place where it definitely wasn't supposed to be. He felt Nacho's lips brushing his neck and his heart jumped into his throat. What the hell was Nacho doing? Trying to scare the shit out of him? Well, he was successful with it.

Nacho breathed in Saul's scent deeply while he was moving his lips over his neck. He was still wondering why he was so turned on by him. Maybe it was the way he had been acting like a coward and then had stepped into Tuco's way and had negotiated him down with this big mouth of his to only a broken leg for each of the two little fucktards. Nacho hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since then. Also, of course, he had to teach him a lesson about warning the Kettlemans. A perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

He let go of Saul's wrists and started to unbutton his shirt. Saul watched him with big eyes, too intimidated to try to escape or even put his hands down - Nacho noticed with satisfaction. He tugged Saul's shirt out from the waistband of his pants and reached for his belt.

"Oh Jesus," Saul breathed, his heart was racing. "Stop, please, I get it. I - "

"That's not what I wanna hear," Nacho said calmly and unbuckled the belt.

Saul looked at him desperately. If he just would yell at him - this soft quiet voice made him nervous as hell and his brain simply wanted to refuse to see where Nacho's actions were headed.

Nacho was tempted to lose himself in Saul's blue eyes but then Saul made a move to get free by throwing himself sideways to reach the door. He had no chance. Nacho slammed him into the wall, pressing the air out of his lungs. He ground his hips into Saul's and pinned down his arms above his head again with both hands

"Nice try," he said, sounding more dangerous than ever. "But I won't let you go." He captured Saul's mouth with his own, forced his tongue inside and hooked it behind Saul's teeth. His hand trailed down Saul's arm, his neck and his side, came to a rest on his hip, pushing him backwards. Then he started biting Saul's bottom lip in a rather painful way, making Saul whimper and squirm. Nacho let go of his lip and licked it soothingly. He really enjoyed this. Having Saul completely at his mercy. He was so damn sexy with his hands tied over his head and his eyes wide in shock.

Nacho lowered his head and dragged his tongue over Saul's neck, leaving a long wet strip on his skin. Saul couldn't maintain resistance any longer. He gave in and rolled his head back. He felt Nacho's teeth grazing his collarbone and his tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat. He moaned with barely restrained pleasure. The sound of it put Nacho completely on fire.

He seized him by the hips. "Turn around," he commanded.

Saul braced himself against the wall with his elbows to avoid being pushed into it face forward.

"What the hell... you're not gonna try to rape me, are you?" Saul asked in disbelief.

"Relax," Nacho said with a hidden chuckle in his voice. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"That's comforting," Saul replied ironically. "Could you - "

"Shut. Up."

"Of course," Saul mumbled and let his head fall down.

Then there was a pull at the collar of his shirt - Nacho yanked it down over Saul's shoulders so he couldn't move his arms anymore.

"You're gonna like this and I wanna hear you say it," Nacho breathed into his ear.

"What exactly - oh no, no, wait." Saul tried to turn around again when Nacho pulled his pants down, but he didn't let him.

"Just relax, ok?" Nacho repeated, his wide hands spread around Saul's hips in a possessive kind of way that got Saul excited against his will.

He wasn't exactly prepared for what happened next but Nacho had apparently planned this and he didn't ask for permission, he just did it. Saul bit his lip and squinched his eyes shut, trying to relax at the same time when Nacho eased his way inside of him. He was careful and Saul gasped in surprise when he hit some spot inside of him that caused a small explosion of lust. Now Saul was interested.

He moved his hips to get Nacho to hit the right spot again. By the grunting noises Nacho made and the way he dug his fingers into Saul's skin he could tell that he was really enjoying this. Saul had a hard time preventing himself from getting pushed into the wall. He shoved back, meeting Nacho's thrusts, biting his lips and making noises that took Nacho to new levels of arousal.

"Yeah, you like that, do you? You dirty little bitch."

Saul closed his eyes, he didn't give a shit about what Nacho was calling him, pleasure rippled through him in places he had never felt before.

"Say it," Nacho demanded, sounding a bit husky. He thrust into him, grinding his dick into that particular spot.

Saul groaned: "Oh God, that's good - " his voice throatier than ever, "yeah, right there, oh don't stop, please - "

The words went straight to Nacho's cock. He pushed Saul forward, bending over him, one hand twisted into his shirt. He sank his teeth into Saul's shoulder, making him wince. Saul was caught between pleasure and pain. Of course the little pervert liked to hurt him, at least a little. Nacho, indeed pleased with the way Saul responded to him, reached down in front of him and wrapped his fingers around Saul's dick, squeezing it just a little too tightly. Saul rolled his head back, moaning shamelessly. He had an idea now what 'getting fucked into oblivion' means. It was what Nacho was doing to him and he wasn't about to last any longer. He let out a lustful ragged breath when he came into Nacho's hand. Nacho felt him shake and let himself go. He held on to him tightly until he was utterly spent.

 

Saul turned around and slumped with his back against the wall, panting. Nacho pulled his pants up and looked at him, smiling complacently to himself.

"See, I told you you're gonna like it."

Saul didn't answer. He was still catching his breath, the back of his head leaning against the wall.

When Nacho was done getting dressed, Saul lifted his tied hands towards him. Nacho worked the knot open, glancing at him curiously.

"You ran out of words?" he asked amused.

"Oh, am I allowed to speak now?" Saul replied, feigning surprise.

"Sure," Nacho said with a grin.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that? And I hate you for that," Saul grumbled, rubbing his wrists.

Nacho laughed. "Seriously? You hate me for giving you a mind-blowing orgasm?"

"Wow, someone's really full of himself here," Saul said, pulling up his pants.

"You can't deny you liked it. I heard you." Nacho still had that annoying smirk on his lips.

"And that's why I hate you," Saul stated but there was the hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"Because I was right, yeah?"

Saul shot him a glare while rolling down his sleeves. "Are we square now?" he asked.

"That's all you gotta say?"

"You want me as well to sing your praise?"

Nacho shook his head, chuckling softly. "Next time I'm gonna gag you." He said, walking to the door.

"There is no next time," Saul protested and threw the door shut behind him. He turned the lock and leaned against the door.

Wow.

 

 

 


	2. Nacho is back for more

 

 

It was late at night, the street empty and inside the nail salon it was dark, except for the illumination of the aquarium. Saul was sitting in one of the chairs, sipping cucumber water with a dash of vodka. Actually more than a dash. And it wasn't the first glass. He felt dizzy in a pleasant way and was about to doze off when somebody knocked on the glass door.

Saul jumped. It sounded like the one who was knocking was determined to get in. Saul got out of the chair and walked over to the door. Then he stopped, recognizing the person standing outside.

It was Nacho. He gestured impatiently for Saul to open the door. Saul considered his options. If he didn't let him in he maybe would find another way in, or he would visit him during hours or lurk for him somewhere else. So he decided to get it over with and unlocked the door.

"What do you want?" he asked, not particularly friendly, nonetheless a bit curious.

Nacho gave him an inscrutable look and walked past him into the salon.

Saul sighed and closed the door behind him.

Nacho looked around. "So, you really live here. Nice." He grinned.

Saul narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what you want. I was about to hit the sack."

Nacho's grin turned into something dirty and made Saul nervous at once. He slightly backed away, glancing at the door.

"You're still scared of me," Nacho noticed and approached Saul slowly. "That kinda turns me on."

Saul raised his hands in front of him like he wanted to stop Nacho from the distance. "Back off," he said and nodded towards the glass front of the shop. "If anyone's coming by they're gonna see you."

"So?"

"So if I were you I wouldn't do anything... inappropriate."

Nacho chuckled. "If you were me we would do it right out there in the street."

Saul curled his lips and frowned. "You mean, you wanna do yourself in public?"

"You know what I mean." Nacho moved in closer.

Saul decided not to retreat further because he didn't want to end up with his back against the wall again. This time he noticed that Nacho was actually a bit smaller than him. He had remembered it differently and it made him feel a little embarrassed because it proved what an intimidating impact Nacho had on him.

Nacho looked him in the eyes and then his gaze dropped to his lips.

"I really don't care if somebody sees us," he said in a low voice. "Besides, there is nobody."

Saul figured that he was trying to scare him and it worked. He still wasn't sure about Nacho's true intentions.

"But if you feel more comfortable we can go in the back." Nacho turned away from Saul and sauntered over to one of the chairs furthest from the glass front.

"Nacho," Saul started, "it was really a pleasure to see you but if you don't mind, I have to get up in the morning and, unlike you, I can't stay up all night, chatting - "

"Stop talking bullshit and come over here," Nacho said in his calm manner, nevertheless this was unmistakeably an order. "I won't leave," he added.

Saul sighed and went over to him.

"Sit down." Nacho patted the arm of the chair next to him.

Saul hesitated.

"Come on, I won't jump you. At least not right away."

"I told you there is no next time," Saul replied, looking at him.

"You sure? Don't you think of it sometimes?"

Saul swallowed. Of course he was thinking about it - almost every ten minutes. He sat down in the chair so he could hide his face from Nacho for a moment.

"I do," Nacho said, leaning forward. "And I want more. I want more of you."

Saul stared at him, fascinated against his will. No one had ever said something like this to him. It was a pity Nacho had to be the first one.

"And I'm pretty sure of how to get it," Nacho continued with a very self-assured grin that took away a bit from his usual dangerous expression.

"The master of subtle flirting," Saul said with a lopsided grin. "Well then, stop bragging around and show me your seducing skills."

 _Oh my god, did I really just say that?_ Must be the drinks he had earlier, Saul mused.

Nacho smiled and lifted himself up from the chair to climb on the other one and straddle Saul. He put his hands on the back of the chair on either side of Saul's face and leaned in as if to kiss him. He watched with satisfaction how Saul arched his back a little to meet his lips and he pulled back, teasing him. Saul felt his body react without his permission and he squirmed a bit. Nacho's strong thighs around his own didn't allow him to move. That was comforting and exciting at the same time. Nacho leaned in once again and Saul fell for it for the second time. Nacho liked it. There was nothing sexier than to watch Saul wanting to be touched.

He slowly moved his hips until his erection underneath the fabric of his jeans bumped against Saul's. Saul bit the inside of his lip to prevent a lecherous sounding exhale but Nacho knew he had won anyway. He finally kissed him, licked his lips and tried to get inside of his mouth. Saul returned the kiss hesitantly at first but Nacho had a very persuasive way of kissing. He tilted his head, breaking the contact between them, making Saul feel how much he wanted it back. After he did this a few times Saul grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. Nacho couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"You're easy prey, Saul," he said. "Don't need much skill for that."

Saul pursed his lips.

"Don't feel bad about it, you're not the first one to fall so easily."

"Yeah, that makes me feel much better," Saul scoffed.

"I didn't mean it like that," Nacho said, still grinning.

"Get off of me."

"No way."

Saul knew he had no chance using physical violence against Nacho. He wasn't a violent person anyway. He always used his verbal skills to get through life and out of precarious situations. But maybe Nacho wouldn't respond to that either, he thought, remembering several 'shut ups' from last time.

"Please," he said, trying the good old magic word.

Nacho sighed. "Really? You don't even wanna know what I wanna do to you? I thought about it since the last time I saw you."

Saul gave him a suspicious look. "What?"

The grin returned to Nacho's face. "You _are_ interested. Why don't you just admit it?"

"Because," Saul said firmly, "I'm not some kind of sex toy you can use whenever you feel like it."

Nacho scrutinized him and Saul wasn't sure if he saw a hint of amusement in his eyes. He felt very insecure all of a sudden.

"Right, you're not a sex toy," Nacho said accommodatingly. "It's just that you turn me on so much, I can't think of anything else than sex around you." He shifted a bit in Saul's lap, stirring _things_...

Saul stared at him, fully aware that the guy was pulling strings, but nonetheless it worked. _Shit_. And there was the smug smile again. It seemed Nacho knew exactly that he was a sucker for sweet talk.

Nacho leaned in and whispered a low: "I wanna suck your dick," into his ear. As if for affirmation of his words he brought his hand down between Saul's legs and pressed it against the bulge there. Absolutely no way for a man to pretend not to be aroused. Saul caught himself wishing he was a woman for a split second. But then Nacho probably wouldn't try to seduce him. Oh my God, he was so confused right now.

Nacho didn't stop rubbing and squeezing him through his pants, blurring his ability to think. Saul could almost feel the blood leaving his brain and making another part of his body swell. Nacho slid off the chair and got to his knees on the floor, his hands on the insides of Saul's thighs and not breaking the eye contact. Nacho couldn't get enough of the deep blueness in them. Wide-eyed curiosity and half-lidded pleasure were taking turns on Saul's face and Nacho watched it with delight.

Saul had lost all motivation to stop Nacho from using him as his sex toy. All he wanted was to feel his mouth around his cock.

Nacho fumbled with the button of Saul's pants and pulled them down together with his boxers. He bent down over him and Saul closed his eyes, feeling Nacho's hot lips closing around him. He took him in deep and started sucking. Saul almost whimpered; this was no half-hearted, feeble attempt, it was a strong pull that vaulted him somewhere near to nirvana in no time. He squirmed and bucked his hips against Nacho's mouth. It was too much, nonetheless he wanted more.

Nacho grabbed his hip with one hand and pressed him back into the chair to hold him still. But Saul couldn't help it, his nerves were on fire and he had to shove into Nacho's sucks. He breathed hard, twisted his fingers into Nacho's shirt, not aware that he was twisting his skin underneath it too.

"Ah, stop that," Nacho scolded, lifting his head, "and hold still, will you?"

"Sorry," Saul breathed. "It's so good."

Appeased by that Nacho lowered his head and circled his tongue around the head of Saul's dick before he took him in again. Saul groaned throatily and sank deeper into the chair. He really tried not to move but his brain stopped working at a certain point and his hips took on a life of their own. Nacho dug his fingers into the inside of Saul's thigh and dragged his nails painfully down the soft skin there, leaving long red scratches. Saul sucked in a startled breath but in the same moment Nacho pressed his tongue into the slit on the underside of the head of his cock and he forgot the pain instantly, moaning in pleasure. It only needed a few more firm sucks to get him over the edge. Nacho swallowed him down with no hesitation, licking softly over the still taut skin, before he let go of him.

Saul leaned in the chair like someone had molded him into it. "Awesome," he managed to say and watched Nacho getting to his feet. He wanted to pull him down and kiss him but that seemed somehow inappropriate, too intimate for their kind of 'relationship'. So he tried to put his appreciation into words. "That was great," he said with a smile.

"See, I don't know why you're always so reluctant at first," Nacho replied but he looked pleased.

" _Always_ ," Saul repeated, stressing the word. "It was only the second time tonight." He put his pants back on and his gaze fell upon Nacho's own pants. There was definitely a boner hiding beneath the fabric, or rather not hiding.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" he asked, not exactly sure where the boldness came from.

Nacho gave him a baffling smile and shook his head slightly.

"No, it's ok. Don't wanna ask too much of you tonight, but I'll take you up on it the next time. Sleep tight."

He left without another word and Saul stared after him til he remembered to breathe. "You too," he mumbled a little too late. He slumped back into the chair and tried to bring order into the chaos of his thoughts and emotions.

One thing was for sure: Nacho had left again with the promise for a next time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Nacho is in love

 

 

 

"Customer for you," the high pitched voice of one of the Thai employees of the salon sing-songed outside the door of his office/apartment.

"At this time?" Saul peered out the door. "I thought you guys already closed the shop."

"We're about to," the Thai chirped.

"Ok, send him in. Thank you." Saul reached for his tie but then he saw a familiar silhouette through the glass blocks in the wall and threw it quickly behind the desk.

"Nacho," he said when the visitor stepped inside the room. "What brings you here? Let me guess - you're in legal trouble. No? You want me to draw up a will? No?"

"You remember when I said next time I would gag you?" Nacho said but there was a barely visible smile on his lips.

"Why do you always have to threaten me? I'll let you have your way with me anyhow."

Nacho shrugged. "I like to play," he said and came over. "I had to come here and see you. I couldn't stop thinking of you." He reached for Saul's face, cupped it with one hand and kissed him eagerly.

"I see," Saul said between two kisses. "But can't you just make an appointment like my other clients?"

"Youhave other 'clients' like me?" Nacho chuckled.

Saul rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. You always show up here unannounced and after hours."

"I didn't know you prefer getting fucked during hours," Nacho said with a grin.

"Stop being so dirty all the time. You're the most oversexed person I ever met."

"Yeah, you bring out the animal in me," Nacho shoved Saul backwards onto the couch.

 

 

"Now, please tell me why you didn't wanna do this before," Nacho inquired, when they were lying halfway sprawled over each other, catching their breath.

"Maybe because you always come in here like you own the place - and me. You're so demanding and you always hurt me." That sounded more reproachful than Saul had planned.

"Not on purpose," Nacho argued.

"Yeah, sure," Saul replied ironically. He pointed at the bite mark on his shoulder and the scratches on the inside of his thigh from their former encounters.

"That was last time," Nacho said in a dismissive tone. "I had to punish you for your lies which, come to think of it, you're still keeping up." He threw Saul an expectant look.

"I didn't lie," Saul murmured.

"Just admit it, you warned the fucking Kettlemans."

"So, what if I did?" Saul sounded defiantly.

"Did you?"

Saul sighed. "Ok, yes, I did warn them." He glanced at Nacho warily.

"See, finally you spat it out; wasn't that hard, was it?" He leaned in and kissed Saul gently. Saul opened his mouth to him and Nacho grabbed his bottom lip with his teeth and bit down on it hard.

Saul winced. "Ow! What the hell..." He pressed his fingers to his lip and threw Nacho a wounded look. There was the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"That's for lying to me, back-stabber."

Saul kicked his way out of the sheets and went to the bathroom across the office. His lip was bleeding only a bit and it stopped after he rinsed it off with cold water but it hurt like a motherfucker. He couldn't find any ice in the fridge in the salon so he took a Cola can and held it to his lip to stop it from swelling.

"That was really mean," he said when he returned to his room, looking at Nacho reproachfully.

"Let me see." Nacho reached for the Cola can but Saul backed away. "Don't even think of getting your hands near my face," he said.

Nacho rolled his eyes. "Pussy." He took a step forward and pulled away Saul's hand holding the can to examine the damage.

"It's not bad."

"It feels bad." Saul sat down on the couch and pouted.

"Sorry," Nacho said, putting an arm around him, "I had to do it. I don't like people lying to me, especially when there are one point five million dollars involved."

"So, it's all about the money again?" Saul asked, feeling a bit hurt although he hadn't allowed himself to develop any feelings for the crazy bastard yet.

"No, if it was, you wouldn't sit here with just a busted lip," Nacho said smiling and moved his fingers slightly over Saul's side. It felt like a caress and Saul couldn't help but shiver. Nacho's behavior was really creepy and still...

"It's about you," Nacho continued. "I like you."

Saul glanced at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"I do," Nacho confirmed. "I might have even fallen a bit in love with you."

Saul scrunched his face. "Yeah, right," he snorted but his eyes were big and curious.

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"Why, because I bit you?"

"Yeah, that's a pretty good reason - among others."

Nacho took the Cola can gently out of Saul's hand. He leaned in slowly and kissed him very cautiously. The bruised lip was hot and the skin a bit taut from the swelling. Saul flinched at first but somehow the tender touches of Nacho's lips had a soothing effect. He didn't want to give in and play into Nacho's hands, giving him reassurance for his abusive treatment but he was weak and Nacho's warm fingers felt so good on his skin...

"You're a fucking manipulative asshole," he murmured into another soft kiss and felt Nacho's lips spread into a grin.

"And you are unbelievably sexy," Nacho said in return. He ran his tongue over Saul's upper lip and into his mouth, deepening the kiss, still careful with his bruised lip.

Nacho lay down and dragged Saul with him. He rolled onto his side, wrapped his arms around Saul and pulled him closer with his back against his chest. Saul leaned into the warm curve of Nacho's body, slightly against his will but it felt so good.

"I know why you're doing this," he said.

"Doing what?"

Saul heard the amusement in that question and continued: "You hurt me because you're getting off on consoling me, am I right? You're such a twisted freak."

Nacho laughed. "That's a weird theory... but maybe you're right. I should work on that, huh?"

"Yeah, you should."

Nacho tightened his grip around Saul and pressed his face into the back of his neck.

"Can I stay?" he asked.

"If you like." Saul smiled to himself, shifting comfortably in Nacho's embrace.

"Man, I'm gonna miss you," Nacho mumbled into his back.

"What do you mean?" Saul asked.

"I'm going to Mexico for a week."

"When?" Saul turned his head to look at him.

"Tomorrow."

Saul was smart enough not to ask why he was going. It was very likely that it had something to do with illegal activities.

"Is that why you came here tonight?" he asked instead.

"Yeah, I had to make sure you're not gonna forget me while I'm away."

Saul chuckled. "Don't worry, chances are high I'll never forget you."

"That's nice to hear. Are you gonna make it through a whole week without me?" Nacho asked playfully.

Saul snorted out a laugh. "Actually I'm looking forward to being able to sit down again without flinching."

"Ha ha," Nacho said with a grin. "It's not really that bad, is it?" he added, almost a bit concerned.

"No, but enough to remind me."

"I'm glad you like it," Nacho teased him and curled his fingers possessively into Saul's t-shirt.

Saul rolled his eyes. "Freak."

They lay in silence for a while. Saul began to enjoy the physical contact, the warmth, Nacho's gentle caresses. Nacho was glad to feel him finally relax. Maybe he was a bit of a freak but all he wanted in the end was Saul to like him and feel comfortable with him.

"Can I ask you something?" Saul's voice was a bit sleepy already.

"Sure."

"Have you always been into guys?"

"Yeah, I was born liking guys," Nacho said, pressing his hips against Saul's ass for emphasis.

"Isn't that hard being gay in the gangster business?" Saul asked banteringly.

"Not if you know how to deal with it."

"You managed that, I guess. Nobody would ever think you're a fag - " he broke off, snickering.

"Hey, don't get sassy, bitch," Nacho growled and pinched Saul in the side, making him squeal. Nacho laughed. "You're ticklish." He moved his hand dangerously near Saul's ribs.

"Don't," Saul begged. "It just got so comfortable here with you."

"Alright, but I'll keep that in mind for the next time I'll have to teach you a lesson."

Saul groaned.

"Hey, better than a bloody lip, right?"

"Fuck you."

They cuddled up once more and fell silent. Nacho reached out to turn off the light behind the couch and put his arm around Saul again, who was curled into a warm bundle against his body, eyes closed, breathing steadily. Nacho pressed a soft kiss to his neck. "Sleep tight," he said quietly and felt oddly flattered when Saul sighed and wriggled contentedly into his embrace.


	4. Kim is turned on

 

 

 

On one of the following days Saul met with Kim. She had tried to reach him several times last week and he had always been too busy to meet. At least that was what he told her. In fact he had been in no state to talk to anybody who knew him that well, out of fear she might take one look at him and would know that something was completely upside down in his life. Furthermore he wanted to let his lip heal before he showed his face to her.

Since Nacho was in Mexico, Saul had managed to calm down a bit and pull himself together. After all, he had to admit that Nacho had made a deep impression on him. And not necessarily in a bad way...

Usually Kim wasn't the one who had to maintain the contact between them. It was mostly Saul who called her and wanted them to hang out. So she had been a bit surprised when he didn't want to meet with her. And maybe that was the reason why she tried a few more times. Now it was one week after her first try and he finally had agreed to come to dinner at her apartment.

 

"So, how have you been?" she asked when they were sitting at the table. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, well, I've been busy," Saul said, his thoughts trailing off to a certain kind of activity he really had to forget about now.

Kim waited for him to go on because she was used to him saying more than one sentence at a time. She raised her eyebrows when he kept silent.

"Is there coming more?" she asked.

"More?... uh yes, you know, the whole public defender stuff... it takes most of my time. You sit around and wait for the next case a lot. It's really boring. What about you?"

Kim looked at him curiously. She had known him for a long time and normally he wasn't trying so hard to concentrate on their conversation. She decided to let it slide for now and began to talk about a case they had at Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill.

Saul really tried his best to look interested and he started to feel bad about neglecting their friendship. Now, one week without seeing each other couldn't be called neglection but he was on a completely different planet in his mind, so it felt much worse than it actually was.

"Is everything ok?" Kim asked after a while, scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes.

"Sure. Sorry, please go on."

He concentrated on cutting the steak on the plate in front of him to avoid her gaze. He wasn't good at hiding things.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine." To prove his statement was true, he looked her in the eyes eventually, but she didn't seem convinced.

"You can tell me everything, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know, thank you."

Kim sighed and then it hit her.

"Are you seeing somebody?"

"What? No. Why?" Saul looked startled and she thought, _ha, gotcha!_

"Because that's usually the reason why people stop calling friends and shut themselves off," she said with a smirk.

"Hey, it only was a few days," he said defensively.

"Come on, you can tell me. Who is she?" Kim noticed with surprise that she didn't like this question.

Saul gave her a look. "I can't."

"So, there actually is somebody." Kim nodded with satisfaction about her instincts.

"Maybe," Saul replied hesitantly.

"Oh my God, is she a client? That's why you can't talk about it?"

"No." That was true at least at some point. Nacho wasn't his client at the moment. Too late he realized he should have gone with this lie because it might have stopped her from asking.

She threw him a suspicious look. Curiosity almost ate her up from the inside.

"What is it then? Is she married? Ugly? Underage? No, sorry, that was a joke," she added quickly when Saul looked at her, frowning with offense.

"I don't wanna talk about it, ok?" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Alright." She threw her hands up in surrender but she wasn't gonna let this drop. Sooner or later she would get it out of him. Probably some wine would do the trick.

Saul tried to move the conversation away from the delicate subject and started talking about his work, suddenly finding some anecdotes that weren't boring. Kim knew exactly that he was trying to distract her and she smiled to herself. Something had to be horribly wrong with that woman if he was so desperate not to talk about her.

 

After dinner they sat down on the couch and Kim poured wine into two long-stemmed glasses. She handed him one and watched him closely. Saul smiled at her and took an unrefined large gulp. The furtive look in her eyes made him nervous. _I_ _should tell her_ , he thought. If not to her to whom else could he talk about it.

"Is she in jail?" Kim asked out of the blue while he was still considering whether to tell her or not.

"What?"

"I thought, maybe she was one of - "

"It's not a _she_ ," Saul blurted out because the small word started to get on his nerves.

Kim blinked.

"I'm kinda seeing another guy, yes. And before you start asking who he is, I'm not gonna tell you! So save your breath." He looked at her challengingly.

"Wow," she said. "That's some bombshell you're dropping here. I didn't even know you... since when are you into guys?" She couldn't believe he had never told her and felt kind of rejected.

"I'm not," he said. "This is an exception."

"I see." Kim tried to hide a smirk. "That must be some guy then." She was already dying to know what he looked like and what was so special about him that he made Saul reconsider his sexual preferences.

"Yeah, he is." Saul was torn between the urge to tell her everything and the reasonable wish to keep it a secret. He loosened his tie because he felt like it was strangling him, forgetting why he had put it on this evening in the first place. He usually didn't go to dinner with a friend in a shirt and tie but Nacho's last assault on him had left some unmistakable evidence on his neck which was well hidden beneath the collar of his shirt. At least until he undid the first two buttons due to the heat that was rising in him by talking about his secret affair.

Kim's eyes, which were hanging on him to not miss any shift of expression on his face, followed the movement of his fingers and she opened her mouth when she saw a purple-hued spot on his skin, that obviously extended underneath his collar.

"What the hell..."

Kim reached out and pulled the collar apart before he could do anything to prevent it. She stared at the bruises on his neck and collarbone and then slowly removed her hand, looking up at him with slight concern in her eyes.

"That looks painful," she said, numerous pictures rising in her head of how this might have happened. The appalled undertone in her voice made Saul feel very uncomfortable.

"Did... did _he_ do this?" she asked eventually.

Saul rolled his eyes. "Forget it, ok? It's none of your business anyway."

"None of my... I've seen things like that. Mostly on women who were afraid - "

"What do you think this is?" Saul interrupted her, suddenly amused.

She frowned at him.

"You really think he abused me?"

Okay, he had to admit there had been some kind of abusive treatment but never without making up for it a hundred times with sweet pleasure and delight.

"Yeah, what else would I be thin- " she broke off, a sudden thought hitting her brain. "No, Saul, don't tell me this is... a _hickey_. Only teenagers do hickeys. And don't tell me you two have already... oh my God." She pulled a face, not sure whether to make it look disgusted or excited.

"What, you can't say the word 'sex'?" Saul asked, laughing now.

"So, you did... ? For real? Like... all the way?" Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Saul blushed and she had never seen him blush before.

"Stop being so nosy, will you?" he said, looking down on the glass in his hands, but he couldn't hide a smirk.

"Oh my God." Kim emptied her glass in one gulp.

"I never imagined you being a homophobe," Saul teased her.

"I'm not," she protested and put her glass on the table a bit too hard. "It's just that _I_ never imagined _you_ doing another guy." Her gaze trailed off as if she actually tried to imagine it.

"Hey, hey, stop." Saul clicked his fingers in front of her. "You don't have to."

She wished she never had because, _fuck_ , that was somehow arousing. She saw him in a different light now and that was slightly disturbing. She had never seen something else in him than a good friend, although she knew, he had. In the beginning he had tried to ask her out on a date and she had had a hard time telling him that she wasn't interested without hurting him too much. She had always liked him but not in that way.

And now suddenly she asked herself if that had been a mistake.

_No, no, it's alright_ , she told herself. Especially since he was into men now. She tried to put on a normal face.

"Everything ok?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, sorry. That was kind of a shock." She looked up at him. "You still don't wanna tell me about him?"

He shook his head deploringly and she sighed.

"I'm gonna find out anyway," she said confidently.

"Are you?" Saul chuckled and held his glass out for her to refill. She poured herself one too and then said: "Boy, I need a cigarette."

"Can I bum one?" Saul asked.

They went out on the balcony and smoked in silence. After a while Saul noticed that Kim was watching him. He turned his head to look at her.

"How far down does that actually go?" she asked, stretching out her hand to pull at his collar again. He leaned back to get out of her reach.

"Just let it go, Kim."

She groaned in exasperation. "You're killing me."

"You wouldn't be the first human being who died of curiosity," Saul answered banteringly.

"Ha ha." Kim stared into her glass - it was empty again and her brain felt a bit fuzzy. _Not fair_ , she thought, _why are the best men always gay_? And yes, Saul was definitely one of those best men. He was kind, reliable, funny, cute and smart; okay, a bit chaotic and sometimes he could be a real pussy; but does that matter?

She lifted her glass and said: "I'm getting another one of those."

Saul followed her inside, wondering about her, since she normally didn't drink more than one glass. He thought that maybe it had been more of a shock to her than she was willing to show. Some people consider themselves tolerant their whole life until someone comes along who is actually gay, or bi or whatever. Although he was pretty sure Kim didn't belong to that sort of people.

"I'm sorry if I ruined the evening for you with this," he said, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"No, no you didn't." She waved her hand dismissively. "It's me, I'm so stupid... "

"You're not stupid," Saul said softly. "I understand. I might probably freak too if - "

"That's not what I meant," she interrupted him. "You know, I feel like a living example for that saying 'you don't know what you've got til it's gone'right now."

Saul stared at her. "What are you saying? That you - "

"That I should have said yes when you asked me out back then." She sighed. "But I'm probably talking bullshit, I had too much wine."

She met Saul's gaze and almost shrivelled up under his dumbfounded stare.

"So... you're telling me you want me now because you can't have me? I was never good enough for you until you heard that someone else considers me worth of being loved?"

Kim flinched. "Don't put it that way, it sounds awful."

"It _is_ awful," Saul replied offended.

"I'm so sorry. Seems likeI'm the one who ruined the evening. I should've kept my mouth shut. The damn wine..."

"Yeah, put it on the wine," Saul scoffed.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you," Kim tried desperately. "You deserve it, really..."

"But?"

She shook her head. "I better be quiet now." _Great idea with the wine_ , she congratulated herself. Instead of getting the secrets out of him it was her who spilled her guts to him. _Damn it_.

Saul watched her staring at her empty glass. Her face was red and she looked devastated, like she couldn't believe what she had just started. He felt irritated but also sorry for her because he knew from his own experience what she was talking about.

"I should go," he said.

She threw him a wounded look. "No, please stay. Let's talk about something else. I don't want you to leave like that."

He hesitated. Hearing someone beg had always an effect on him, especially when it was Kim. And she looked at him pleadingly with her light blue eyes. They were rather hazy now and he decided against staying for the sake of both of them.

"You should get some sleep," he said in a much friendlier tone than before.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a small voice.

He sighed. "Just a little. Don't worry, it'll be alright."

"We're still friends?"

"Yeah, of course." He patted her shoulder reassuringly but that only made it worse for her.

They got up and went to the door.

"Just sleep it off," Saul said. "You'll feel better tomorrow. Maybe it _was_ the wine, you never know." He gave her a lopsidedsmile.

"Yeah, let's hope so." She smiled back tentatively and in a last attempt to lift the mood she said playfully: "You two up for a threesome perhaps?"

Saul grinned, relieved that she was joking again. Although there was a spark of hope in her eyes that told him this wasn't entirely meant as a joke.

"You're turned on by the thought of two guys having sex?"

"I'm turned on by the thought of _you_ having sex with another guy," she corrected and blushed.

 

 

 

 


	5. Saul wants a date

"Did you miss me?" Nacho asked after they had sex on Saul's couch.

"Yeah, kinda," Saul said.

"Kinda?"

"All my bruises are healed and I don't wanna get new ones," Saul answered in defense.

"Aw, you poor thing," Nacho said mockingly.

"It's not funny when your best friend thinks you got mistreated by your lover."

"Then don't tell anyone."

"I didn't, she found out herself - "

"Stop complaining or I'll bite you were everyone can see it."

"As if you haven't done that already," Saul grumbled.

Nacho chuckled, enjoying the bantering. "I'm glad that I'm back. I thought of you the whole time." He cupped Saul's face with one hand and kissed him. Saul smiled into the kiss while Nacho's hand trailed down his neck and onto his shoulder, caressing his skin.

"I missed every inch of you."

"So, the only thing you're interested in is my body, huh?"

"That's not true," Nacho replied with a smile.

"How come we've never been on a date then, getting to know each other and stuff?"

This time Nacho snorted a laugh. "You want a date?"

"Yeah, I want a date. And I wanna see where you live. I don't wanna hang out in this shitty hole here all the time."

"I like it, it's cozy," Nacho said. "And it smells like you."

Saul lifted an eyebrow. He was about to make fun of this statement but then he closed his mouth again, thinking it was really cute of Nacho to say something like that. Instead he moved in and kissed him.

"So, do I get my date, or what?" he asked subsequently.

"Fine, if you insist," Nacho said with an excessive sigh. "What kind of date? Dinner? Movie? A walk in the moonlight?"

"Why don't you cook something for me? So I get to see your place and we don't have to go somewhere public where anyone might see us. That's one of your concerns, right? You don't want your people to know about it. And I'm not exactly thrilled by the thought of Tuco finding out myself. So..." He looked expectantly at the other man.

Nacho's expression was hard to read. Maybe there was a bit of amusement in it.

"Who said I can cook?" he asked.

"You can't?" Saul was feigning shock. "Alright, we can go to a restaurant too."

"Nah, it's a good idea. But I warn you, I only cook Mexican, and it's gonna be spicy."

"I like that," Saul said, smiling, and knowing at the same time that he had just vocalized a challenge.

 

 

When Saul arrived at Nacho's place the other day, he was surprised to find a small house that looked like a cliche of the houses inhabited by Mexicans. It wasn't in the best neighborhood but not in the worst either, rather inconspicuous and normal, like an old, harmless lady would live there. Saul had expected something more stylish and was wondering what might be awaiting him inside.

Nacho let him in and asked: "Did you park around the corner?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Nacho gave the door a kick to shut it and pulled Saul in for a kiss that promised dirty things for dessert.

"Come on in." He led Saul through the hallway and everything in there was in that same Mexican grandma style.

"You really live here?" Saul asked, remembering Nacho saying almost the same thing when he had visited him at the nail salon.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it doesn't look like you."

"I inherited the house from my uncle. You're right, I wouldn't choose this kind of interior."

"It's nice though," Saul said and followed Nacho into the kitchen where the smell of something good filled the air.

"We can eat in about ten minutes," Nacho said and took some dishes out of a cupboard.

"Shit, what is that?" Saul exclaimed and stopped dead two steps in front of the cooking island.

There was primeval looking, small, green creature sitting on top of a banana in a fruit bowl, completely motionless, only its eyes blinked once.

Nacho looked up. "That's Bob," he said.

"What?"

"He's an iguana."

Saul stared at the reptile. The little monster was darting out his tongue now and moved his head in his direction.

"Nothing to be afraid of," Nacho said, chuckling and watched Saul with amusement.

"Why on earth do you call him Bob?" Saul wanted to know.

Nacho shrugged. "He looks like one, don't you think?"

Saul gave the creature a closer look. "I don't know..."

He circled the counter warily, keeping an eye on the iguana.

"Did you inherit him too?"

Nacho laughed. "No, I found him. Here in the garden. I guess someone abandoned him."

Maybe that raised a little sympathy for the creepy beast in Saul but he was determined not to get near it any further.

 

Nacho put a bowl of soup in front of Saul and sat down across from him. The soup was red and had obviously beans and chicken in it. After the first few spoonfuls of it Saul sucked in a sharp breath and noticed the satisfied grin on Nacho's face. _Of course_.

"Told you it would be spicy," he said.

"Oh come on, I bet you made this twice as spicy as usual just to see me suffer." Saul stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth to ease the burning.

Nacho just snickered and continued with his soup like it was nothing. Saul managed to finish the bowl by eating as much bread with it as possible.

"So, is this what you had in mind?" Nacho asked. "I mean date-wise?"

"Yeah, aside from the fact that I need a fire extinguisher for my mouth, it's very nice."

Nacho laughed. "I have ice cream. Want some?"

"Yes." Saul nodded gratefully.

 

"You said you wanted to get to know me," Nacho said, when he returned with the ice cream. "What do you wanna know?"

"I would like to know what you do for a living, but I guess that'd be rather unwise to ask..."

"Yeah... rather." Nacho smiled. He was very attractive with this crimson red shirt and the dark jeans he was wearing. Saul had a hard time not staring at him too obviously. Although he was sure Nacho wouldn't mind if he did.

"I know what _you_ do for a living," Nacho said. "But I don't get why you live in that nail salon."

Saul sighed. "Because I don't have the money for a real office or a real apartment - yet. I'm working on it."

"You know, I could set you up with some people who need legal advice."

"Regarding drug dealing and money laundry, I guess," Saul said.

"So what? They'd pay good money."

Saul could vividly imagine what his brother would say to that. At this point in his life Chuck's opinion did actually matter to him, he had to admit that.

"I'm just saying," Nacho continued, lifting his hands.

"Thanks, I might take you up on it some time." Saul smiled at him. The picture of him and Nacho building a drug empire together was somehow entertaining.

"So, tell me, were you born in this country?" he asked.

Nacho nodded. "Born and raised in New Mexico."

"I thought so because you don't have an accent."

"Now you tell me something," Nacho said with a slight curl of his lips. "Why didn't you just split when Tuco was done with you? Why did you risk your life to help these knuckleheads? Was that courage or just stupidity?"

Saul, surprised by this question, needed a moment to think about it.

"I guess, I was desperate," he then said with a shrug. "After all it was partly my fault that they got in this situation. I just had to do something. I didn't really think about it, just started talking. That's what I'm good at."

"You know, that's the reason why I fell for you in the first place," Nacho confessed with an unusually self-conscious smile. "That you actually stood up to Tuco and talked him out of doing horrible things to these boys."

"You mean, besides breaking their legs? I still got nightmares of that."

"Better than to be skinned alive, right?"

Saul put his hand over his face as if to keep this image out. "Can we please change the subject."

"Sure, that wasn't what I was getting at anyway. I wanted to say, you really impressed me."

Saul looked up at him and their eyes met. It was a long look they exchanged and Saul got the feeling it was time for dessert - the special one. He didn't act on it, though, because he had been the one who had wanted to talk instead of spending their time together only in bed, or against the wall. Or bent over a table - something Saul's fantasy was displaying to him a lot lately.

Too late to stop the flood of dirty thoughts, Saul realized. He couldn't concentrate on anything else than the hot guy in front of him, who was staring the clothes off of his body with his big, dark eyes.

"You wanna see the bedroom?" Nacho asked.

"Wow, you can read minds," Saul said with a broad grin and got to his feet.

"Isn't much to it when the word 'horny' is written all over your face."

"Am I too obvious?"

"No, that's what I like about you."

 

They went to the bedroom and Nacho shoved Saul onto the bed. He fell on his back and kept his legs apart so Nacho could kneel between them when he followed him. Saul grabbed Nacho's collar and pulled him down for a greedy kiss. He wrapped his legs around his hips to press him down. Nacho gave in to his own urge and ground into him, eliciting a long moan from Saul. He entangled all ten fingers into Saul's hair and pulled his head back a bit so he had full access to Saul's throat to trail his lips over it. Saul had his hands underneath Nacho's shirt but it was too tightly fitting to move them further upwards.

"Take that off," Saul requested, a bit breathless because Nacho's whole weight was upon him. He tugged at the shirt for emphasis.

Nacho sat back on his heels and got rid of his shirt, then he unpacked Saul like a present and threw the clothes onto the floor. He smiled the whole time and Saul felt slightly awkward under his intense gaze. He wasn't ashamed of his body but not too proud of it either.

"You're perfect," Nacho said.

"Did you get too much sun in Mexico?" Saul teased him.

"Ha ha." Nacho took in his position above Saul again, putting his hands on the mattress on either side of Saul's head. "You can't take a compliment."

"Because it's not true."

"Yes, it is. And now shut it or I won't go on."

"Yeah, right," Saul scoffed, grinning. "With a boner like that."

Saul braced himself for some kind of attack he was sure would follow that sassy answer but Nacho surprised him by laughing at it.

"Ok, admitted. We gotta do something about it then."

"Like what?" Saul asked with a lecherous tone in his voice. He shifted his hips unwittingly in anticipation, heating up Nacho's desire.

"You know what."

"Tell me," Saul begged. He had a lopsided smirk on his face, so naughty that Nacho almost lost it. He bent down to Saul's ear and said in a low voice: "I wanna shove my dick up your ass and fuck your brains out."

Saul couldn't help but burst into laughter. Nacho started laughing too and collapsed on top of him.

"Sorry," he managed to say between giggles. "That was a bit too much."

"It was hilarious. I don't think many people get to hear a sentence like that in their lives," Saul said.

Nacho supported himself on his elbows and adjusted his hips slightly above Saul's. Both men were still hard. Saul made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a moan when their erections rubbed against each other. It turned soon into a full moan because Nacho didn't stop moving his hips.

"God, Nacho, fuck my brains out already," Saul groaned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone find the easter egg? ;-)


	6. Kim is jealous

It was dark outside and Kim was on her way to the nail salon. She was a bit worried about her friend. He hadn't picked up his phone the whole afternoon and now there was only the mailbox answering. It wasn't just that though. Since the disaster of a dinner two weeks ago they hadn't met and only talked twice over the phone. Fortunately Kim had been busy with massive amounts of work, otherwise she would have lost her mind over it much sooner. She had to go and talk to Saul, figure out if there was the slightest chance for her to win him back. Or at least find out who this damn guy was.

Somewhere in her head a little voice piped up and reminded her that it was her own fault and that she had no right making demands now. The other voice, the one that told her to set things straight, was louder and had better arguments; so it won.

*  *  *

Nacho was surprised when Saul grabbed him by the collar of his shirt as soon as he had set foot into the salon and kissed him with poorly restrained passion, directly behind the glass front in full display to the street. It was dark outside but still.

They had been sort of dating in the last one and a half weeks. At least they spent a few hours together almost every day. Then Nacho had been busy with something Saul didn't want to know about and they hadn't seen each other for three days. Maybe that was the reason why he got such an ardent welcome now.

"We should go to the back, don't you think?" Nacho said with a delighted chuckle, breaking the kiss for a moment..

"What, you suddenly afraid of the public?" Saul asked mockingly. "No more 'I wanna do it right out there in the street'?"

Nacho narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me prove you otherwise," he threatened but there was still a smile on his face.

Saul considered for a split second to challenge him on this. Would be interesting what Nacho would do if he did. But he decided on taking Nacho's hand and dragging him to his room. There he shoved him against the desk and kissed him.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Nacho wanted to know when Saul let go of his mouth and pressed his lips onto Nacho's neck.

"Do you wanna complain about something?"

"No," Nacho snickered. Saul was licking his skin and there was absolutely no reason to complain about that. "I'm just not used to this."

"Used to what?" Saul asked, distracted by the nice curve of Nacho's neck in front of him.

"You taking control."

Saul lifted his head to look at him. "That's because you never let me."

"Right. I like it though." Nacho smiled, shrugging slightly with one shoulder.

Saul urged him to sit on the desk and continued the kissing, gradually pushing him back. Then something hard bumped into Nacho's spine. It was the telephone.

"Just a sec." Nacho turned around and swiped off everything that was on the desk.

"Hey!" Saul protested when papers, pens, phones and folders crashed onto the floor, leaving a chaos he would have to sort out later.

Nacho ignored it and instead reached for the buttons of his shirt to undo them. Saul's gaze followed his hands and he forgot about the mess instantly. He helped him with the last buttons, then they did the same with Saul's shirt. Both men lost their pants and underwear to the floor.

Saul climbed onto the desk, knelt between Nacho's legs and put his hands down on either side of him.

"So, how do you wanna do this?" Saul asked a little uncertain because Nacho was just looking up at him.

"Do whatever you like," Nacho replied, amusement curling his lips. It was hot having Saul on top of him.

"Yeah, well..." Saul lowered his head to kiss him and then said quietly: "I wanna get inside of you, if you're okay with that." He gave him a questioning look.

So far it had always been Nacho who had done this, never the other way round. It was about time, Saul thought.

"I'm okay with it," Nacho said. "I want it too."

It had been a long time since he had let somebody do this to him. But with Saul it would be alright. He trusted him. As much as Nacho liked to manhandle his partner, he, himself wanted to be treated rather tenderly. And Saul was careful and gentle - always.

Saul proved him right. He started with his fingers, pressing the heel of his hand into Nacho's balls while teasing his prostate until he was ready for more. Saul hooked his arms around Nacho's knees, pulled his legs up and entered him. Nacho bit down on his lip in clearly a pleased manner and closed his eyes.

"Good?" Saul asked, enjoying the sight.

"Yeah," Nacho breathed.

Saul deepened his thrusts, watching Nacho's expression as long as he was able to concentrate on it. He leaned forward and supported himself on his hands. Nacho wrapped his legs around Saul's hips to push him in further. He was moaning quiet sounds - more like deep breaths.

The sight of Saul, bent over him, grinding his hips between Nacho's legs, his arms on either side of him, was intoxicating. Nacho reached for Saul's face and pulled him down. Their eyes met, all wide and dark with pleasure, and their gazes got caught up, allowing them a glimpse of something in the other person that normally remained unrevealed. Saul panted; an orgasm built up and took him by surprise. Nacho grabbed him and bucked into his pushes, pulling him down to increase the friction between his dick and Saul's stomach. Neither of them wanted to break the delicious eye contact. It was too much and Saul let himself go. He was almost lying on top of Nacho, breathing hard against his collarbone. Nacho's body tensed and he dug his fingers into Saul's back, sucking in ragged breaths. Saul felt something hot and sticky spilling between their bellies.

"Oh God."

Saul wasn't sure who said this but it was probably him. Slowly he detangled himself from Nacho's body and wanted to roll onto his back. It crossed his mind too late that they weren't lying on a bed and he fell off the desk.

Nacho sat up startled and looked down at Saul, who was groaning and cursing.

"Are you hurt?" Nacho asked, barely suppressing a laugh.

"No." Saul picked himself up from the floor. "Don't laugh at me, bastard," he grumbled. "I just gave you an awesome orgasm." He threw Nacho a look, but there was no heat to it.

Nacho snickered. "Yeah, it obviously blew your brains out. How could you forget that we were on the table? It was fucking uncomfortable."

"Or uncomfortable fucking," Saul said and started searching for his boxers in the clutter on the floor. "Hey, and don't be cheeky. My brain works fine." He straightened himself and pointed a reprimanding finger at Nacho.

Nacho swung his legs off of the table and pulled Saul towards him.

"You're a real sweetheart, you know that?" he said with a smile.

"Am I?"

Nacho put his arms around Saul's waist and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm falling so hard right now," he said.

"Wow, getting fucked like that makes you pretty sappy, huh?" Saul retorted with a grin.

Nacho sighed. "Why do you always have to make fun of it when I say something nice to you?"

"Always?"

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I really like you?"

"Actually, it is." Saul glanced up at the other man a bit sheepishly.

"Why?" Nacho asked, giving his voice a soft undertone.

Saul wanted to step away and get dressed. He wasn't comfortable with questions like that. Usually he didn't have a problem with letting other people see his flaws, making the clown for them, but talking about his innermost fear of being too flawed to be loved by anyone was another thing.

"It just is." Saul shrugged. "I don't think I'm a very lovable person is all." He freed himself out of Nacho's grip and picked up his underwear.

"You're kidding," Nacho said. "You're the most lovable person I've met in a long time, believe me."

Saul managed to get into his boxers without losing his balance and said: "Because you hang out with characters like Tuco. Who, by the way, is still clueless about us, I hope."

Saul wanted to get away from the emotion-talk as quick as possible and went on about the danger Tuco was to them while he looked for his clothes which were scattered around the desk.

"I really don't wanna cross his path again. He's the sickest freak I ever had the pleasure to meet. And if he finds out that you planned to rip off the Kettlemans without him - "

A firm grip around his wrist stopped him and Nacho yanked him around. Saul gave him a startled look but Nacho pushed him against the desk.

"Fine, you don't wanna hear about my feelings for you and you don't wanna talk about yours. So, what _do_ you want? More of this?" He pressed his hips hard against Saul's.

*  *  *

Kim was standing outside the salon with the heel of her hand pressed to her forehead. What she had just seen was not only a bit too much. It was much too much. Her knees got weak every time she let the picture display itself in her mind again.

To her surprise she had found the door ajar when she had arrived at the salon. A little concerned she went inside and tentatively called Saul's name. Then she saw light in the back and unfortunately walked over and peered through the half-open door. After a few moments of staring in open-mouthed awe she fled the scenery.

Never had she needed a cigarette more in her life but the pack in her handbag was empty.

"Fuck!" she hissed and again she saw Saul in her head on top of this other guy - she hadn't been able to identify him because he was lying on the desk - and Saul moving against him slowly and thoroughly. She had always imagined him to be like that in bed. God, she still could hear the noises that they had made. It caused her stomach to tighten in an almost painful amount of arousal.

She needed to find out who the other man was.

After a long battle between her inner voices the adventurous one gained victory once more. Against her better judgement she walked in and cautiously approached the door to Saul's office. The fear that they might see her vanished immediately when she peeped around the corner. They were absolutely occupied with each other in a way Kim would probably never forget. And then she almost gasped out loud. The man who had Saul bent over the desk was the one who had been arrested in the Kettleman case. Nacho was his name, she believed.

Saul was clutching the table, bracing himself against Nacho's pushes. She could only see half of his face but he was clearly and totally enjoying this. He had his mouth open and his eyes closed and was breathing hard. She saw his fingers curl around the edge of the table in a way that told her he had to be close.

Suddenly she became aware of the indecency of her actions. Slightly shocked she turned away and leaned her back against the wall. But she could still hear them and they were unmistakably getting to their climax. She closed her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief over herself, listening to the heavy breathing and mumbling of dirty words from inside with much more excitement than could be healthy.

She had always considered herself a good and reputable woman but what she was doing here was the exact opposite of that.

When the noises inside the room got quiet she decided to take one last look. Saul was lying flat with his chest on the desk, his arms spread out on the surface and Nacho on top of him, both of them catching their breath. Nacho moved his hands up Saul's arms and entangled his fingers with Saul's. Kim felt a sting of envy as she saw the blissful expression on their faces.

She sneaked out on the street and closed the door behind her. Her panties were soaked.

*  *  *

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Saul asked after Nacho had let go of him.

"What do you mean?" Nacho gave him a questioning raise of his eyebrows.

"Was that some kind of punishment again? Because I didn't wanna talk about my feelings?"

Nacho felt the burn of guilt in his guts. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Just a little at the beginning."

_Shit_. He had sworn to himself not to get carried away with this abusive behavior anymore. Saul really deserved to be treated better than that. Especially after he had been so nice and loving before. The latent fear of turning into someone like Tuco raised its ugly head inside of him again.

And there was still the question why Saul let him do this to him all the time.

"I'm sorry," he said, unpleasantly aware of the insufficiency of his words. "Really, I didn't mean to - you're right, I was irritated by these verbal evasive maneuvers of yours." He caught Saul's gaze and tried to read in it. "Do you want me to leave?"

That was the last thing he wanted to do but he would have understood. Although he was hoping Saul would give him a chance to make it up to him.

Saul was pulling his white t-shirt over his head and Nacho got a muffled "no" for an answer. He couldn't help a smile when Saul's head emerged from the t-shirt. His hair was now even more ruffled than before and he looked both, gorgeous and cute.

Nacho considered himself lucky for having found someone as patient and big-hearted as Saul.

They folded out the sofa and climbed in together. Nacho moved up close to Saul and said: "I'm really sorry. You know, I promised myself not to hurt you anymore but apparently it's not that easy. Why didn't you stop me? Just do it the next time."

"Stop you?" Saul asked with slight amusement. "You sure that would work?"

"Yeah, of course. Just say the word." Nacho gave him a suspicious look. "You don't really think I would... come on!"

"So, at our first 'encounter' here you would have stopped if I had asked you to?" Saul wasn't sure if he should believe that. "Because I did."

"Of course I would have. What do you think of me? If you had been serious about it."

"What makes you so sure I wasn't?" Saul asked playfully.

"You're shitting me, right? Do I seriously have to remind you of how you squirmed and moaned - "

"No, you don't," Saul interrupted him with a crooked smile.

"Okay, good. And please, don't tell me you just let me manhandle you because you think you can't stop me."

"No, it's not like that." Saul shifted uncomfortably. Again Nacho was urging him to talk about something very personal he would have rather kept to himself.

"To be honest," he sighed, "it feels really good." He threw Nacho a wary look before he continued. "For the record, I don't mean this as an invitation for you to hurt me. It's just the way you... grab me and take me... I like that."

Saul had kept his gaze down while he was speaking and Nacho watched him closely, a smile spreading wider and wider on his face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said and Saul looked up at him. "You like to be dominated."

"Apparently," Saul replied. "Don't use it against me, okay?"

"Never," Nacho said with a dirty grin that provoked a doubtful look from Saul.

"Hey, don't pull a face," Nacho laughed. "That makes us the perfect couple."


	7. Not again!

Someone knocked on the door, slowly working his way into Saul's dreams, waking him up eventually. He lifted his head and blinked in confusion. Nacho was asleep beside him on the couch and the floor was a mess of paper and clothes.

It knocked again impatiently and somebody called his name outside. Kim.

_Oh, holy mother of God_. He really didn't need her to see this.

"I'm coming!" Cautiously he waded through the clutter and opened the door just a little bit so he could peer outside. Only to look into Kim's stressed out face.

"Thank God, you're still alive," she said in an exasperated tone with a hint of reproach.

Saul frowned. He didn't understand. Carefully not to let the door open too much he squeezed himself through the gap and closed it behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to call you yesterday for about a thousand times and you didn't pick up and then you turned your phone off as if you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I didn't turn it off." Saul clearly remembered putting his phone on the desk after he had arrived home from work. _Oh shit, the desk_ , it hit him. The phone was probably a casualty from Nacho's attempt to make it more comfortable.

"Well, it _was_ off." Kim scrutinized him. She wasn't stupid. He wanted to hide something in there and she knew what and who it was but she couldn't let him know that.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking ostentatiously at the door. "You have a client in there? Oh, wait, no," she looked him up and down and he was only in his underwear and t-shirt, "I don't think so." She grinned.

Saul couldn't believe she went to such methods to find out about his secret sex life - despite the fact that he had made it very clear he didn't want her to know. This was a new side to her and not a very appealing one.

"Uh, no, there is no client," he said rather coolly. "Why did you call?"

Kim felt the chill of his words and it was like a slap in the face, making her realize what she was doing here. She decided quickly on changing the course and making the best of a bad job.

"Um, I just wanted to chat because, you know, that's what we used to do and it's been a while. And when you didn't answer I... I got worried." That sounded like a lame excuse and she knew it was one.

But he didn't. "Okay," he said, sounding appeased. Maybe she really didn't come here to spy on him.

"I still want to talk to you," she went on, her face blushing slightly.

"About what?"

"Can we..." she made a few confusing gestures with her hands and looked around, "can we go somewhere else?"

Saul wondered. Usually she wasn't so jittery.

"Yeah, not right away. I have to..." he pointed over his shoulder at the door, "um, clean up and get a shower and stuff."

"It's okay, no problem, we can meet later," she said, lifting her hands and taking a step back. "Just give me a call, okay? Promise."

"I promise," he said and threw a last suspicious look at her when she disappeared behind the bead curtain.

 

Saul went back inside the room and started searching for his cell phone.

"Who was that?" Nacho asked sleepily from the couch.

"My friend, Kim. She said she called me last night - ah, there it is." Saul picked up the pieces of his phone. It was dead because the battery had fallen out. So much for Kim's accusations.

"Is she the one who thought I was hitting you or something?"

"Yeah." Saul put the phone together and turned it on.

Nacho sat up. "What did she want?"

Saul was occupied with studying the list of missed calls - and there were a lot of them. All from Kim. "Uh... she said she was worried because I didn't answer her calls."

Nacho watched him until he put the phone on the empty surface of the desk with a sigh.

"You sure that's the reason why she came here at this hour?" Nacho said with a meaningful raise of eyebrows.

Saul looked at him surprised. He hadn't expected him to reflect over Kim's behavior and it stirred his own suspicions again. He had told Nacho about the night at Kim's apartment and how curious she had been but not about her half-drunk confessions.

"No, I think she wanted to pry."

"I think she's jealous," Nacho said bluntly.

Saul blinked. "No... really, you think?" He hesitated because he didn't want Kim's secret feelings to be exposed. Despite everything he was still protective of her.

Nacho shrugged and laughed at Saul's startled face, misinterpreting it for genuine surprise.

"You're probably too close to see it."

"Maybe," Saul said. He still didn't think Kim was really jealous. Just a bit caught off guard by the fact that her friend had found somebody who apparently liked him. "I didn't tell you before but she suggested a threesome," Saul continued to guide the conversation away from the emotional stuff.

Nacho chuckled. "Flattering, but no, thanks. I'm sure she is a very nice person and probably good-looking but I'm so not up for sex with a woman."

Saul had been wondering if Nacho would do it. Now he had an answer.

"You disappointed?" Nacho asked with a small smile.

Saul shook his head. "No, I... honestly, I'm kinda relieved. I wouldn't know where to... put everything - " he broke off, slightly embarrassed.

Nacho laughed out loud. "You're so cute," he said and there was some sort of adoration in his gaze that made Saul feel good and uncomfortable at the same time. The sight of Nacho sitting in his bed with no shirt on and looking at him with big expectant eyes caused a sudden excitement in him he didn't quite know what to make of it at the first moment. It was the building of something new and promising, the prospect of various possibilities that always came with the beginning of a relationship.

_Whoa, this is not a relationship kind of thing_ , Saul stopped the flow of his thoughts. This was... God knows what this was.

"You wanna come to the shower with me?" he asked to get this _thing_ back where it belonged: to the abysses - or highs - of hot and dirty sex.

 

Kim was sitting in her office and tried to concentrate on her work. It didn't last long til she threw the pen onto the table and leaned back in the chair to stare at the wall and run things over in her mind again. For a few minutes today she had turned into someone she had never wanted to be. Jealous, prying, letting her feelings take over her reason. That usually never happened to her. She was very composed and reasonable most of the time and the short glimpse of what lay beneath this restrained personality had given her a lot to think about.

It dawned on her that she had always felt superior to all these women out there, who were, in her opinion, emotion-driven and light-headed. She didn't want to become one of them. That also made her realize she was thankful that Saul's new lover was a man. She would have been much more jealous if it was a woman.

And maybe there was a chance they might take the offer with the threesome into consideration. You could never know.

That meant she had to stop being nosy and childish about Saul's secret, that wasn't a secret anymore.

She took her cell from the desk and called him.

 

Saul stood in his office and looked down at the phone in his hand a bit confused.

"What's the matter?" Nacho asked, putting his shirt on. They had just come out of the shower; a rather long shower with not so much showering than getting dirty again.

"Kim. She apologized for her 'freaky behavior' and she doesn't wanna meet today after all. Even though, it sounded so urgent before. I don't get it."

"Good," Nacho said. "Means she calmed herself."

Saul frowned at him with a lopsided smile. "You're an expert on women?"

"No." Nacho was done getting dressed and stepped over a pile of papers crumpled-up between the couch and the desk. He moved in close to Saul and tilted his head to kiss him on the neck. "I'm an expert on getting you off and that's all I'm asking for."

"Sure, what more could a man want," Saul retorted dryly. He looked into Nacho's grinning face and couldn't help but smile too.

"I have to go now," Nacho said.

"You're leaving me with this mess?" Saul asked reproachfully. "Which, by the way, you caused."

"Sorry, baby, I have to feed the iguana," Nacho argued shamelessly.

"Yeah, right, as if that beast can't find something himself."

"I'll call you later," Nacho said, still smiling and kissed him. Then he was out the door.

"Unbelievable," Saul grumbled and started to pick up things from the floor. But soon a wide smile spread over his face and it stayed there.

 

In the late afternoon when it got dark outside, Saul left his brother's house after bringing him the usual supplies. He was about to get his phone and car keys out of the mailbox when he noticed someone emerging from the shadows behind him. He wanted to swirl around but in the next second there was a sack pulled over his head and a voice hissed: "Scream and I'll slice you open like a fish!"

Saul felt the sharp point of a knife jabbing through the thin fabric of his shirt. He kept his mouth shut, hoping Chuck or anyone else was looking out their window right now and would call the police. But Chuck had been sitting on the couch when he had left him, covered in his space blanket and about to read the journals his younger brother had brought him. It was very unlikely that he would get up soon. And it was dark now. Chances were high nobody saw the kidnapping taking place right in front of their houses.

Saul was pushed into the back of a car. He could tell by the smell and by how the floor gave way when he fell onto it. Someone pulled his arms back roughly and tied his wrists together. It all felt very familiar and he had a good idea of who was behind this.

 


	8. Nacho says I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took a bit longer this time. I had some difficulties writing this chapter and I hope there isn't too much weirdness in it ;-)

Slowly but surely Saul developed an aversion for the desert. When he had first arrived in Albuquerque he had thought of it as a nice and interesting change to what he was used to. But now he got the idea that the desert was used mainly by gangsters to intimidate and hurt poor, innocent citizens - like himself.

He was curled up into a ball on the backseat of Nacho's car, covered with the blanket Nacho had found in the trunk. His face hurt. He tried to breathe not too deeply because every time his chest moved, pain rippled through his ribs. There was probably something broken Nacho had told him after a short examination.

No wonder, Tuco had kicked him in the ribs and had hit him in the face several times before Nacho had managed to stop him.

Now they were stuck here in the desert because Tuco had smashed the headlights of Nacho's car during his tantrum and driving without lights in the total darkness in the desert would have been rather unwise.

Nacho climbed into the back of the car and put an arm around Saul. Saul flinched and gave him a reproachful look, although Nacho was very careful.

"Are you feeling better?" Nacho asked with concern in his voice.

"No," Saul answered sulkily.

"There are no painkillers in the first aid box. I don't think they belong in there."

"Was worth a try," Saul mumbled. He didn't look at Nacho. He still felt utterly humiliated and wanted to hide in some hole and lick his wounds. Most of all, he didn't want Nacho to see him like this. It wasn't Nacho's fault that Tuco had kicked the shit out of him. Not at all. He was the one who had saved him. But still, this all wouldn't have happened if Nacho had never stepped into his life. That was unfair, Saul knew it, but it was the way he felt about it right now.

At the same time he wished for someone to console him but that person wasn't Nacho.

"Anything else I can do?" Nacho asked.

"No. Just... go away," Saul said, feeling terrible about it but he needed to be left alone. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself. Nacho sighed. He waited for another second, in case Saul changed his mind but he only closed his eyes ostentatiously.

Nacho left and walked a bit, stumbling through the dry clumps of grass in the darkness. He tilted his head back and looked at the stars. There were so many of them out here in the desert. He would have appreciated them if he hadn't been worried about Saul. Not so much because of his injuries, which weren't so bad, but more because he seemed so mad at him.

Okay, it was partly his fault that Tuco had kidnapped him. He should have been much more careful to keep their, whatever it was a secret.

But it had also been him, Nacho, who had saved him and was now in danger of getting the full force of Tuco's anger. After he had arrived at the place where they always took their captives, there had been a short moment when he had thought that it would be all over. Tuco's men had pulled their guns on him and he still heard Tuco's triumphant laughter in his head. But then Saul had done something that had probably saved him. He yelled: "Tuco, watch out!" And all three men had turned around to look, giving Nacho enough time to throw himself behind his car and pull his own gun out of the waistband in his back, point it at Tuco and order the other two to drop their guns.

Of course Tuco had been furious and Saul had had to take another blow in the face from him. It had cost Nacho a lot of yelling to stop him. He could have just killed him and now he was asking himself why he hadn't done it. Probably because Tuco had been his boss for so long and you don't shoot your boss just like that.

Nacho sighed. He had to plan his next move very carefully to restore the peace between Tuco and himself and especially between Tuco and Saul. There had to be a way to convince him that Saul could be of use for all of them.

However, right now he wanted to kill Tuco for what he had done to Saul.

He still wondered why he went to such lengths just to be with him.

Saul was special. He never met someone like him before and the thought of going on without him was too unpleasant to pursue it any further.

He had such an endearing personality; partly resulting from his poorly hidden flaws - like talking too much or being a total wuss - and on the other hand from the occasional, surprising outbursts of bravery and compassion. That was why Nacho took notice of him in the first place. Not to mention that he was incredibly sexy in a cute and vulnerable kind of way that stirred this twisted desire in Nacho to hurt and comfort him.

He had given this kink of his a lot of thought lately and he felt bad about it, especially now. He never wanted to see Saul like that again, with a bloody face, lying on the ground, his arms wrapped around himself to prevent getting another kick in the ribs from Tuco. That was too much. Something completely different. Not at all to compare with a rough bite or a scratch during sex.

When his friend Lalo had called him this afternoon and told him that Tuco's men were looking for him because Tuco suspected him to be plotting behind his back, he had known instantly that Saul was in danger too. He had tried to call him but he hadn't picked up. A certain kind of fear - that kind that squeezes your heart and your throat in a hot and merciless grip - had washed over him. It had been a long time ago since he had felt this way and it proved his feelings for Saul abundantly.

Losing him was not an option.

So he had decided to get between his boss and his lover and try to make the best of it. Of course that had been stupid but the only possible way. And now Saul was mad at him? Because of all this?

He had to talk to him and set things straight.

 

When he got back to the car the light had changed and there was a faint glow of morning light on the horizon. Saul leaned against the rear door of the car, still wrapped in the blanket.

"I guess we can go home soon," he said.

Nacho didn't respond to that.

"You still pissed?" he asked.

Saul looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know."

"I saved you!"

"Yeah..."

"And that gets me in a lot of trouble!"

"Why did you do it then? Why did you show up here in the first place?"

" _Why_? Are you serious?" Nacho asked in disbelief.

Saul ignored the question. "Tuco was furious. I bet he sits at home now thinking of a particularly gruesome kind of death for you. I don't get it, why do you risk everything for me?"

"Because I love you!"

Saul stared at him.

"How can you say that? We've known each other for what, five weeks now?"

"I know it. In here!" Nacho pressed his fist against the pit of his stomach.

Saul snorted.

"You don't believe me? Fine, but it's the truth." Nacho looked at him with sparkling eyes, waiting for any kind of reaction. But Saul just returned the stare, saying nothing. Nacho gave up.

"Get in the car," he ordered gloomily. "We're going home.

 

There wasn't much talk on the drive back to the city. Nacho offered to send this guy over who was kind of a doctor and took care of injuries nobody should know of, like bullet wounds and other things which couldn't be avoided when you were a criminal. Saul agreed to that. His whole body hurt and he had to clench his teeth every time the car bumped into a pot hole - and there were lots of them on the dirt road through the desert. Although Nacho tried his best to avoid them. By the time they reached a proper road he had tears in his eyes from the pain stinging through his ribs.

Saul had never been happier to see the front of the nail salon in his life. He hadn't been sure if he would see it ever again when he had knelt in the desert with Tuco towering over him. He banished the memory to the very back of his head, knowing that it would come forth as soon as he was all by himself. He dreaded the moment as much as he craved to be alone already.

He knew he had to say something nice now. He already felt like a total dick. Nacho didn't deserve this kind of treatment after all he had done. But the recent happenings showed clearly that they shouldn't be together. It was downright crazy to keep this thing going. The thought hurt, but Saul didn't pay attention to it because of all the physical pain he felt right now.

He turned his head towards Nacho.

"Thank you," he said. "For everything. I'm sorry I was so grumpy. I'm not ungrateful... it's just... I need some time," he closed lamely. He wanted to say more but his mouth just didn't open.

"Yeah, take your time," Nacho said, not moving his eyes away from the dashboard.

"So, will we see each other?"

"Sure." Nacho glanced at him before he turned the key and started the engine. Saul wasn't so sure about that 'sure' but he was too exhausted to go on about it.

 

The 'doctor' came later on the very same day. He turned out to be a vet who made himself some extra money with patching up criminals. He gave Saul some strong painkillers but other than that he couldn't do much because fractured ribs and noses just needed time to heal. Nonetheless it was painful.

The next days Saul didn't leave his room. He even ordered food and let the ladies from the nail salon take the deliveries for him. There were nasty looking purple bruises spreading from his nose to his cheeks and under his eyes, and his lips were swollen and hurting like hell every time he tried to eat or say something. This face he didn't want to show in public.

He felt relatively safe in the back room of the salon. It was dark and cramped and a bit like a cave. He curled up on the sofa-bed, watched TV and tried not to think too much about what had happened.

Of course somebody had seen them late at night at Nacho's house and had recognized the loquacious lawyer from the last time when they had him in the desert. Tuco had immediately scented some kind of treachery or conspiracy behind his back. He had found out about Nacho's arrest and that Saul had been the one who had gotten him off.

Tuco hadn't let Saul explain anything this time, shutting him up with a hard hit into the face. Only when Nacho had shown up, they had managed to convince him together that they hadn't been planning any scams - of course with Nacho's gun pointed at Tuco's head.

Tuco and his two henchmen had left in an angry cloud of dust. And now he was probably brooding on revenge. Saul had searched his whole office for something he could use as a weapon, in case Tuco or one of his men would show up there. All he had found was an old pepper spray, he wasn't sure would work after all that time.

He wished desperately for Nacho to come over or get at least some kind of message from him. But that was a problem since his phone was still in the mailbox at his brother's house.

That damn mailbox was the reason why he had gotten into all this mess in the first place. If he could have kept his phone with him inside the house he would have received the warning from Nacho and probably never would have been kidnapped. His damn brother and his stupid imaginary sickness.

He thought of Nacho almost every ten seconds and shoved it aside somewhere in the back of his head. There was no point in it. They only put each other in danger. He didn't want Nacho to get hurt or even killed because of him.

Horrifying pictures in his head were agonizing him for two days and if it weren't for the painkillers he would have gone crazy.

Then one of the salon ladies brought him a piece of paper that someone had delivered for him. It was neatly folded and Saul opened it very cautiously as if he expected something terrible to jump out of it. It was a note from Nacho and it said that he and Tuco had negotiated something and that there was no imminent danger for both of them.

It didn't say what the deal between them was or why Nacho didn't come here and tell him in person - two questions that immediately popped into Saul's head. But he was relieved that Nacho was alive and supposedly unharmed.

That night he slept without waking up confused and panicked, not knowing what was going on for a moment.

 

It was three days after the events in the desert when he realized for the first time that Nacho had said that he loved him. He was still very skeptical about it but what Nacho had done to save him proved definitely something. Saul had never thought that Nacho would pull a gun on his own boss, especially because Tuco was an incalculable maniac. But he did and Saul couldn't stop thinking about it and the way he had reacted to it. Like a complete asshole.

He paid one of the salon employees to collect his phone from his brother's mailbox and called Nacho. But he didn't pick up.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Saul and Nacho are happy

In the end Saul had no other choice than to drive over to Nacho's house as soon as his face didn't look too horrible anymore. It was one week after he had received the message from Nacho and he was ready to make all kinds of amends necessary. That's, if Nacho was alright. Of course Saul had started to worry that maybe Tuco had changed his mind about the agreement with Nacho, when he couldn't get a hold of him on the phone.

He was utterly relieved when Nacho opened the door.

"Thank God, you're alive," he said, looking into Nacho's surprised face. Then he blurted out: "I'm so sorry. I acted like a complete douchebag. I guess, I owe you my life and all I did was bitching around and pouting. Please tell me what I can do to make it up to you!"

Nacho laughed at his dramatic speech. The weight of sadness and uncertainty that had depressed him over the last week was lifted off his heart.

"Come in," he said and shut the door behind Saul. "I'm glad you're here."

Saul sighed with relief. He closed the distance between them and pulled Nacho into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Nacho replied, returning the hug firmly. Saul bit back a small noise of pain when Nacho squeezed his bruised ribs because he needed this embrace so badly.

"Where have you been?" he asked with a bit of reproach in his voice.

"Nowhere." Nacho lifted his head to look at Saul. "I had to adjust to the fact that you don't love me."

"I never said that."

"You didn't say the opposite either."

"Yeah, well... Look, I'm not the kind of guy who jumps head first into an emotional adventure. It's not that I don't have feelings for you. There's definitely something. I just have to give it time to develop. You understand that?"

Nacho nodded. "I understand." He felt Saul's grip around him tightening.

"Thank you," Saul mumbled into his shoulder. Nacho pressed his lips lightly onto Saul's cheek and kissed his way down to the corner of his mouth. Saul turned his head to meet Nacho's lips. It was a tender kiss but with narrowly restrained passion in it.

"And by the way, you saved me too, remember?" Nacho said, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"I bet you would have managed it without my help as well."

Nacho shook his head. "Give yourself some credit." He felt so happy that Saul had finally come to him, he had to bury his face in the crook of his neck and breathe him in with closed eyes. Saul moved his hand up Nacho's spine and rested it in the warmth of the back of his neck.

"So, what is this deal between you and Tuco?" he then asked.

Nacho lifted his head reluctantly. Tuco was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. But Saul had the right to know. He _had_ to know it because it concerned him.

"Okay," Nacho began, leading Saul into the living room, "don't freak out. It was the only way I could convince him."

They sat down on the couch and Saul threw him a worried look.

"He agreed to leave you alone if you handle our legal problems whenever something comes up."

Saul opened his mouth but Nacho continued: "I told him how you got me out of custody and reminded him of how you talked him into letting those boys go - well not exactly _go_ , but you know what I mean. He would never admit it but I guess even he can see that you're good at what you do."

Saul wanted to protest. Being Tuco's lawyer wasn't his idea of a nice life. But then a small voice in his head brought his attention to the fact that Nacho had put himself out there for him - again and that he should be thankful for it.

So he just nodded and said: "Okay."

Nacho raised a suspicious eyebrow. "That's it? _Okay_? I thought you'd be more opposed."

"No, I'll do it. For you. Not for him. And for me of course - I don't have any other chance, do I?"

"If you don't wanna end up with a Cuban Necktie... no you don't. I'm sorry."

"No reason," Saul said. "You did everything you could and I... I really appreciate that." He had wanted to say 'I love you for that', but had decided otherwise at the last moment, since he had told Nacho before he wasn't ready for this yet.

"Does Tuco know about us?"

Nacho hesitated. "Kinda. He has his suspicions but I didn't give him an answer when he asked about it."

"And that's it? He let it drop just like that?" Saul couldn't believe that.

"No, he was very... let's say he's a bit of a homophobe. But I know something about him - one of his dirty little secrets - and I just had to remind him of that to shut him up. So, I guess that's that. He won't go on about it."

"Tuco has dirty secrets?" Saul asked amazed. "I thought he bears all his dirtiness on the outside, visible for everyone."

"I can't tell you what it is," Nacho said with a smile.

"I don't wanna know either." Saul wished he had never encountered Tuco. At the next moment he discarded the thought because it would have meant he had never met Nacho either. They came as a pair and he had to deal with it apparently.

"I hope you know that this doesn't mean we're completely out of danger. With knowing about you and me he has leverage on both of us and I'm sure I don't need to point out that he will use it without hesitation." Nacho said.

Saul sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"At least we don't need to be so secretive anymore," Nacho tried to cheer him up.

Saul gave him a weak smile. His life had just turned into a direction he had never wanted it to go. All because of this man sitting beside him on the couch. Was that worth it? He wasn't sure about it.

Nacho moved up to him and put an arm around his waist.

"So, you're up for sex tonight?" he wanted to know. He couldn't wait to get Saul into his bed. He had been slightly distracted during the whole conversation by staring at the collar of his shirt where it comes apart and revealed the soft, light skin underneath it.

"Tonight?" Saul needed to get these unwanted thoughts out of his head right now.

"Right away?"

"Yeah, that's better." Saul's voice had a needy undertone that made Nacho smile.

"So, you actually wanna have sex with me?" he laughed.

Saul rolled his eyes. "Surprised?"

"No." Nacho smirked complacently and shoved his body lustfully against Saul's.

"How do you want it?"

"Wow, I get to choose?"

"I'll do anything you want," Nacho purred somewhere near his neck. Saul closed his eyes, his body was aching with desire after this long week without Nacho's sexual attention.

"Well, let's see," he said and snickered when Nacho shoved him backwards onto the couch and pushed him down gently. All Saul wanted was to be overwhelmed again. He said: "Just take me. But be careful with my ribs, okay?"

"Of course." Nacho chuckled with clearly audible delight.

He started with that spot he had been drooling over and plunged his tongue into the hollow of Saul's throat, licking, sucking and biting the delicious skin. He straddled him, pressed his thighs against Saul's, he chewed on his collarbone, making him whimper, but not out of pain. Nacho pinned his wrists down and grazed his teeth over Saul's neck. Saul dipped his head back and moaned quietly; the way Nacho teased his skin drove him crazy. He squirmed and tried to get his hands free.

"Please let me touch you," he begged.

Nacho let go of him and he began to unbutton Nacho's shirt. Hungrily he shoved his hands underneath it to move them over Nacho's beautiful warm skin. Saul lifted his hips a bit to deepen the friction between them. Nacho responded with a hard shove back.

"I want you inside of me," Saul whispered and Nacho didn't need to be told twice.

 

Kim was lying on her couch on this Saturday afternoon and tried not to give in to the pictures of Saul and Nacho doing it on the desk, appearing in her head repeatedly - with no success. She had to reach down again and get herself off, imagining that she was wedged between them, Saul inside of her.

It had been a while since they last talked to each other and she missed it. But she was determined to wait til he called her because she wanted to erase the impression of her being clingy and desperate he must have gotten the last time they met.

There had to be a way to convince him...

 

When Saul woke up, he first wondered why the bed was so soft and comfortable, then he remembered he was lying in Nacho's bed. He turned around and there he was in all his naked glory. Saul smiled; the man had a beautiful body and his skin had the color of something sweet and sticky you would find in a chocolate. Saul moved his fingers gently over the back of Nacho's hand, stroking his rough knuckles. He let them trail up Nacho's arm, over his shoulder and down on his chest. He was tempted to bite into the delicious curve of the muscle there.

Now it was absolutely clear to him that Nacho was worth the inconveniences with Tuco. But it was early midmorning and he was still drowsy, the sun was shining outside and everything looked fine in the bright light of a new day. He knew that the doubts would come back at dusk. He didn't want them. He wanted to be happy and simply enjoy the time with Nacho. Because he so did by now.

Being with him was exciting and comfortable at the same time and that was a thrilling combination. Saul wasn't afraid of him anymore. He loved Nacho's confidence, his calm, hard shell and the passionate and warm-hearted core inside with the soft spot for Saul that grew bigger every day. For the first time in years he had the feeling he didn't need to fight for somebody's attention or affection because Nacho was just giving both to him.

Nacho opened his eyes and looked straight into Saul's - dark brown into blue.

"That's nice, seeing you first thing in the morning," he said with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Saul smiled back and continued his caresses down Nacho's stomach, over his hip and onto his thigh, spreading his fingers over the soft skin on the inside. Nacho reacted with a sigh and a slight shift of his legs. Saul moved his hand upwards and curled his fingers around Nacho's balls, squeezing lightly and rolling them in his hand. Nacho purred like a feline predator, encouraging Saul to go on.

Saul leaned over him and kissed his neck. He didn't stop what he was doing with his hand down there and when he pressed his finger into the spot on the base of Nacho's balls, Nacho sucked in a breath and moaned: "Go down on me... please."

Saul moved between Nacho's legs and bent over him. He took him into his mouth slowly, wrapping his tongue around him first and throwing Nacho a lecherous look in the process. Usually Nacho liked to watch but this time he leaned back and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of Saul's strong and supple sucks to the fullest. Since it was in the morning and their bodies especially sensitive, it didn't take long until Nacho felt close to the edge. He supported himself on his elbow and grabbed Saul by the hair with the other hand, pulling him down a little too eagerly. Saul almost choked and tilted his head to get out of Nacho's grip. Nacho felt the loss of hotness around his cock and heard Saul's half-hearted curse before he removed his hand.

"Sorry," he managed to say and earned a reproachful look from Saul. "Don't stop."

"Hands on the mattress," Saul commanded and watched Nacho comply before he continued, tightening his lips around him and sucking him hard. Nacho grabbed the sheets instead of Saul's hair but he couldn't resist bucking his hips into the wonderful touch and then he came with a low groan, filling Saul's mouth with the odd taste of cum. Saul swallowed it all down and slowly let go of him.

When Nacho could move again he pulled him up for a kiss. He liked to taste himself on Saul's lips - the evidence of what he had just done. Then his gaze fell on Saul's hard cock.

"It's your turn now," he said with a naughty curl of his lips. "You can stick it everywhere you want."

Saul laughed. "You know, I waited my whole life for someone to say that to me."

He put one hand on Nacho's shoulder the other on his hip and rolled him onto his side. He moved in close and pressed himself against Nacho's back. Nacho sighed contentedly and snuggled backwards into the heat of Saul's body, anticipating what was to come.

Saul entered him cautiously like he always did. Besides making it pleasant for Nacho he enjoyed the first push the most. Nacho dug his fingers into the pillow, his breaths were lusty and ragged. Saul rolled his hips slowly, almost lazily, taking his time. Nacho relaxed completely around him, allowing Saul to push in deeper. Saul held on to him tightly. He wanted to feel him with every inch of his body. He let his hand slide around Nacho's hip and closed his fingers around his dick which was rock-hard again. With every thrust of his hips he also pushed Nacho's cock into his hand and Nacho was about to lose it. Having Saul inside of him, wrapped around his dick, pressed against his back, face buried into his neck was all he needed.

Saul shoved into him hard now, bringing him closer to his climax with every push. Nacho gasped for air, he was clutching the pillow. "Fuck me," he breathed, "oh, that's so good..." He tensed, murmuring obscenities. Saul felt him shiver and tighten a bit around him when he came. He moved his hand in firm strokes around Nacho's cock until he was spent. Then he let go of him because he felt his own orgasm building and didn't want to squeeze him too tightly. Instead he grabbed the sheets, leaned over Nacho's back heavily, ignoring the stinging in his ribs, panting and thrusting into him, once, twice, then he spilled himself inside of him. Nacho loved nothing more than to feel Saul intensely like this, all hot-breathy want and need, coming inside of him and hearing his throaty noises of bliss.

 

"I will never get enough of this," Saul said a little while later, cuddled alongside Nacho's firm body.

"Me neither," Nacho replied smiling. "I could do this all day long."

"I got no plans for today," Saul said with a grin.

"You know, you can come over any time you like," Nacho said. "When you get claustrophobic in your 'apartment', or whatever. No reason needed."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Saul fell silent. He was afraid of getting back to the salon already. He didn't want to be alone again and deal with the carousel of doubts and anxieties in his head. When he was with Nacho his thoughts kept quiet.

Nacho shifted and put his arm around Saul.

"Do you want us to be together?" he asked. "I mean, for real."

Saul apparently hesitated a split second too long and earned an agonized look from the younger man.

"Don't get me wrong," he said quickly. "I would like that - at least I think so. I can't be sure because I never had a relationship with a man before. And the ones I had with women didn't work out so well. But I wanna give it a try. I really do."

"I don't wanna push you," Nacho said. "I know you're a little slow at figuring out your emotions - " He grinned when Saul cut in indignantly: "I'm not _slow_. Just cautious."

"Whatever you like to call it," Nacho continued, smiling. "I just want to know where I stand with you."

Saul looked at him. He had to give him _some_ thing.

"I like you," he said, his lips spreading into a wide smile. "I really, really like you. Very very much."

Nacho rolled his eyes. "You just can't say it, huh?"

Saul laughed. "Be patient with me, sweetheart."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it - thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
